The conversion of video data to different types of playable format, such as on an ipod™, require multiple steps that are unintuitive and lose video quality. What is needed is a system and method for converting different types of video data that is unusable in one type of medium, to be usable in that medium. This needs to be done with minimal or no loss of video quality and in a simple procedure.
Other difficulties with the prior art also exist, some of which will be apparent upon further reading.